Ubiquitous Internet-of-Things (IoT) platforms require cryptographic authentication protocols to secure communications among devices or between a device and cloud. These ultra-low power platforms require unconventional authentication mechanisms to enable secure communication. However, the tight area and energy constraints of IoT platforms prevent the use of traditional cryptographic protocols with a stored key, which are in any case vulnerable to probing and side channel attacks such as photon emission attacks. Physically unclonable function circuits (PUFs) provide a solution to enable secure communication. However, current PUFs have been shown to be vulnerable to machine learning attacks due to the linearity of response bits to an input challenge.